Aprendiendo a querer
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Edward y Bella en el siglo XIX. El frio, ella abierta hasta que la traicionó. ¿Podrá Edward volver a lograr que ella lo acepte?


Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

- Tenemos que movernos – su voz me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación. Había vuelto a estar con él y no podía dejar de sonreír pues esto era una locura ya que ni siquiera me había propuesto matrimonio aún pero yo ya le había entregado mi inocencia.

- No quiero – le dije dándome la vuelta para quedar encima de él.

- Y yo tampoco pero nos puede descubrir cualquier doncella – me dijo él y apartándome, se levantó. No puedo decir que no me doliera su rechazo, que me tratara así después de la pasión que habíamos compartido pero tenía razón. Estábamos sobre la alfombra del salón matinal de lady Margaret Thrunsgot, la anfitriona de la fiesta. - Venga vístete.

Yo me levanté del suelo y comencé a vestirme. Aún, después de todas estas semanas de locura y amor, me sorprendía como Edward era capaz de pasar de una pasión arrolladora a una frialdad de hielo. Hace apenas unos minutos él estaba dentro de mí, disfrutando conmigo, diciéndome lo bonita que era y lo mucho que le gustaba hacer eso conmigo y ahora, ni siquiera me miraba. Todavía no lo entendía del todo pero suponía que eso era parte de su carácter.

- Espera un momento – me llamó cuando me dirigía a la puerta para salir. Siempre lo hacíamos de la misma manera, primero salía yo y si alguien me veía simplemente le decía que estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde poder descansar mi dolorida cabeza. Yo me volví y lo miré. Él se acercó, cogió mi mano izquierda y me puso en la mano un precioso anillo de diamantes.

- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunté no queriendo hacerme ilusiones.

- Es el anillo de compromiso que todas las mujeres, todas las condesas de mi familia han llevado – me contestó él. Yo lo miré con la boca abierta sin saber que decirle y sin poder evitarlo le di un fuerte abrazo. Él se echó a reír por mi entusiasmo. - Parece como si no te hubieras creído que nos casaríamos cuando te lo dije.

- No es que no me lo creyera – le dije cuando me tranquilice un poco. El anillo era precioso y yo no podía parar de mirarlo – pero eso me lo dijiste hace semanas y no has vuelto a sacar el tema.

- Claro que te casarás conmigo – me dijo él pero su expresión no parecía de alegría. Su sonrisa se había borrado y sus ojos no se encontraban con los míos – pero aún no te lo puedes poner, primero tengo que hablar con tu padre pero quiero que lo tengas tú.

- Claro – le dije sonriéndole aún desconcertada por su actitud.

- No podré hablar con él hasta la semana próxima ya que tengo que ir al campo a arreglar unas cosas – me dijo Edward. Su voz fría. - así que espero que no se lo comentes a nadie hasta que yo lo hable con él. Ni a mi hermana, Bella.

- Por supuesto – le volví a decir y me di la vuelta para marcharme porque viendo su actitud no esperaría ningún beso de despedida pero mis dudas no me dejaron salir de la habitación sin antes preguntarle: - ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me preguntó él sin entenderme.

- Que no pareces muy feliz con la idea de casarte conmigo – le dije teniendo miedo de su respuesta.

- Ningún hombre es feliz con la idea de casarse pero yo he elegido bien – me miro y sonrió pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a sus ojos y yo no se la pude devolver. Había elegido bien, ¿podría alguien ser más frío? - No te preocupes Bella, ya es hora de casarme y he elegido mi novia y eso es lo único que importa.

Yo asentí y salí de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Miré el anillo un minuto más antes de guardarlo en el pequeño bolsito que llevaba agarrado a la muñeca con las cosas que podría necesitar en el baile como horquillas o alfileres por si se me desgarraba un volante del vestido.

No podía evitar pensar que aunque él me había pedido que me casara con él, Edward no era feliz con la idea. Aun que por otro lado, yo sabía que ningún hombre de su talla se abandonaría feliz al matrimonio, no si no estaba enamorado.

Me paré en medio del pasillo. Él no está enamorado. Yo había llegado a quererlo tanto en estas últimas semanas con él que no llegaba a entender como él no sentía lo mismo. Pero es un hombre y seguramente no tendría el mismo pensamiento romántico que nosotras y de todas maneras me iba a casar con él y lo tendría para mi sola por el resto de mi vida así que ya habría tiempo de que se enamorara de mí. Con ese pensamiento volví a la fiesta.

Edward se marchó como dijo y no volvió hasta finales de esa semana. Estaba paseando por el salón de baile de lady Hendricks cuando me topé con mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward, Alice y su marido, Jasper. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Bella – me saludó ella abrazándome. No acababa de acostumbrarme a su energía.

- Hola Alice, Jasper – después me dirigí a ella – nos vimos ayer Alice.

- Si pero ayer no tenía noticias y hoy si que las tengo – me dijo entusiasmada y yo no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Y qué noticias son esas? - le pregunté. Ella me cogió de las manos y con una sonrisa deslumbrante me dijo:

- Estoy embarazada – yo me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta durante unos segundos y después solté un grito y la abracé. Estuvimos agarradas la una a la otra por varios segundos hasta que escuchamos a Jasper.

- La gente os está mirando – dijo y yo solté a Alice para abalanzarme en sus brazos.

.- Felicidades – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Miré a Alice quien se estaba limpiando las lagrimas con un pañuelo - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

- Esta tarde el médico me lo a confirmado – me dijo Alice sonriendo de alegría.

- Pero ¿estás bien? ¿no deberías estar en casa descansando? - le pregunté preocupada.

- Oh no – me dijo ella – estoy bien. Cuando no me encuentro muy bien es por las mañanas pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

- ¿De cuánto estás? - estaba tan feliz por ella.

- Pues tenía una falta y con este mes ya son dos así que supongo que entre dos y tres meses – me dijo ella y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Oh Alice – le dije y la volví a abrazar. Sabía que ella quería tener hijos tan pronto se hubo casado pero de eso ya había pasado casi un año y no habían tenido suerte, así que esta noticia era maravillosa.

- Ahora solo falta decírselo a Edward – dijo Alice mirando alrededor como buscándolo.

- ¿No estaba en el campo? - le pregunté.

- No, volvió esta mañana – me dijo ella aún buscándolo con la mirada – lo vi antes.

- No busques más mi amor – dijo Jasper a Alice – lo acabo de ver ir hacia la biblioteca.

- Entonces estará ocupado – dijo Alice sin darse cuenta como mi cara se había puesto más blanca de lo que ya era.

- Tengo que ir al tocador – les dije – en seguida vuelvo.

Me marché en dirección al tocador para que no vieran que les había mentido. Pero en cuanto pude cambié mi dirección y fui hacia la biblioteca de la casa. Pasé por un largo pasillo un poco oscuro sin escuchar nada hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Dentro se escuchaban algunos gemidos y mi sangre se heló en mis venas. Abrí con cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido para que no me vieran y lo que vi me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Edward estaba de pie delante del escritorio que daba a la puerta. Estaba recto como un palo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de estar hundiéndose entre las piernas de una rubia. La chica estaba tumbada sobre el escritorio con el corpiño abierto y sus pechos al aire. Tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y no paraba de gemir. Yo no podía moverme del sitio. No podía pensar. No podía reaccionar. Pero en algún momento, los ojos de Edward se abrieron y se incrustaron en los míos. Entonces reaccioné y salí de allí. Escuché como alguien maldecía y como la rubia preguntaba que ocurría.

Yo corrí como una posesa hacia el salón de baile sin poder quitar de mi mente la imagen que acababa de ver. Escuché detrás de mí como alguien cerraba una puerta con un gran golpe y me atravesó el pánico. No podía verlo, no lo soportaría.

Salí al salón y como si alguien los hubiera conjurado, me topé con Alice y Jasper que me miraban sorprendidos.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – les dije desesperada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? – me preguntó Alice asustada.

- No puedo Alice – contuve un gemido porque no quería que me vieran llorar todos los que estaban en ese baile – tengo que irme necesito marcharme, por favor. – Jasper me miró entrecerrando los ojos y después miró detrás de mí hacia la puerta por la que yo había salido y entendió.

- Vamos – dijo llevándonos hasta la entrada de la casa – Alice pide el coche y espérame dentro con Bella, yo iré a decirle al padre de ella que tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que la acompañaremos a casa.

Edward POV.

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda pensaba mientras la buscaba por el salón. ¿Dónde cojones estaba? Ella no debería haber visto eso. Tanya no me dejaba tranquilo y al final había caído en sus juegos y de repente, entre la bruma de placer que me rodeaba, me vi sumergido en sus ojos. Ella los tenía tan abiertos que casi parecía que se le fueran a salir pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me dejó petrificado fue el dolor que vi en ellos, la traición. Salí inmediatamente a buscarla, a explicarle que eso no era nada, solo una chica, que no había ningún sentimiento de por medio pero no la encontraba.

Fue al darme la vuelta cuando vi a mi cuñado hablar con el padre de Bella. Ambos estaban muy serios. Vi como se despedían y como Jasper salía hacia la salida del salón y entonces comprendí. Bella le habría pedido ayuda a mi hermana y a su esposo. Dándole gracias a Dios por eso, corrí hacia la entrada esperando encontrarme con Jasper antes de que se fueran.

- Jasper – lo llamé antes de que saliera por las puertas. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miró. En sus ojos no había alegría por verme sino frialdad.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – me preguntó con frialdad y eso me dejó descolocado porque siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

- ¿Bella está contigo? – le pregunté intentando no preocuparme por su tono.

- Todavía no has tenido bastante – me dijo él y yo me sorprendí – No me mires con esa cara, sé lo que has estado haciendo con ella.

- Tú no lo entiendes – le dije.

- Claro que lo entiendo – me dijo él – la has seducido, te has acostado con ella y seguramente le habrás prometido que os casaríais.

- Nos vamos a casar – le dije y Jasper se echó a reír.

- Entonces ¿qué estabas haciendo con lady Denaly en la biblioteca? – me preguntó.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – y sin esperármelo, Jasper me tenía agarrado por el cuello de mi chaqueta y me había estampado contra la pared, dejándome momentáneamente atontado.

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? – me preguntó furioso – Soy yo, imbécil, el que la va a llevar a su casa. Seremos yo y mi mujer, tu hermana, la que tendremos que consolarla y tranquilizarla porque tú no has podido mantener guardado tu aparato en los malditos pantalones así que no me digas que no es asunto mío.

Me soltó y lo miré sorprendido.

- Tengo que hablar con ella – le dije cuando ambos nos tranquilizamos un poco.

- No – me dijo él y yo no pude creer lo que estaba oyendo – déjala que se tranquilice, que asimile todo esto y después habla con ella lo que quieras.

- Pero – Jasper no me dejó terminar.

- No es un buen momento Edward – se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de salir por la puerta se paró y me miró – Por cierto, felicidades, vas a ser tío.

Y sin nada más se fue.

Bella POV.

No pude dormir en toda la noche pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Edward con esa mujer rodeándolo con sus piernas. Alice y Jasper me acompañaron a casa y se quedaron hasta que estuve acostada y con una taza de té caliente entre mis manos. Alice al principio no paraba de preguntarme que me ocurría pero yo no podía contarle. No podía contar lo que había visto así que simplemente me abracé a mi misma intentando mantenerme de una pieza y eso fue lo que al parecer más asustó a Alice. No lloré, simplemente me sujeté fuerte.

Se suponía que al día siguiente me sentiría mejor, más yo, pero no fue así. A media mañana entro mi nana Marie en la habitación con un gran ramo de rosas y fresias.

- Mira lo que te han traído – me dijo ella con una sonrisa. Yo lo cogí y sin siquiera mirar la nota lo estrellé contra el suelo rompiendo así todas las flores. Marie soltó un grito mirándome asustada mientras yo golpeaba el suelo con el ramo una y otra vez hasta que quedó completamente destrozado.

Después me fui hasta mi tocador y cogí papel y pluma y escribí:

No me hables, no quiero saber nada más de tí, no quiero verte, olvídate de que me has conocido.

Después cogí una pequeña bolsita y un lazo, abrí uno de los cajones donde tenía guardado el precioso anillo de compromiso y lo metí en la bolsa, la cerré con el lazó y luego le hice un pequeño agujero al papel para poder pasar el lazo y a su vez lo amarré al ramo destrozado.

- Toma – le dije a Marie que aún me miraba asustada – dile a alguno de los mozos que lleve esto a la casa del conde de Masen y que no pierda la bolsita, es muy importante. Oh y diles también que no quiero respuesta.

Y después de eso si que lloré.

Edward POV.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la vi por última vez. Aún recuerdo el maltrecho ramo que enviaron a mi casa el día siguiente de la fatídica noche. Ni siquiera había abierto la nota y me había enviado mi anillo junto con una nota. Pero si ella pensaba que esto se podía terminar así es que no me conocía. Por el amor de Dios ella podría estar embarazada en este momento. No iba a dejar que mi hijo naciera sin mi apellido simplemente por la tozudez de su madre.

Había hablado con Jasper que después de esa noche estaba más tranquilo. Me comentó cómo habían dejado a Bella en su casa esa noche y no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable pero al momento pensé, ¿qué demonios? Yo no le había prometido fidelidad y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera estábamos casados aún así que la promesa no contaba. Jasper me había dicho que Alice estaba muy preocupada por ella porque Bella no le había dicho lo que le había ocurrido.

- Si le vuelves a hacer daño a Bella, mi esposa sufrirá y ahora no es un buen momento para eso – me dijo Jasper – así que arregla las cosas con ella, ya.

La noticia del embarazo de Alice también me había cogido un poco desprevenido porque es mi hermana pequeña y aunque ella ya llevara tiempo casada no evitaba que las ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Jasper por haberla tocado se fueran pero estaba feliz por los dos. Y bueno, iba a ser tío y eso también me alegraba.

Me había acostumbrado a no ver a Bella en los bailes de los últimos días por lo que cuando miré hacia la pista y la vi bailando con Emmet McCarthy mi estómago se contrajo. Ella seguía tan bella como siempre aunque parecía un poco más pálida y delgada que de costumbre. No le quite la vista de encima en todo lo que duro el baile y ella, aunque se había percatado de mi presencia, ni siquiera me miró lo que hizo que me inquietara. Bella jamás había podido no devolverme una mirada o una sonrisa y me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba. Me asusté y recordé las palabras de Jasper, ´´no va a resultarte fácil que te perdone´´.

Bella POV.

Edward me miraba. Al principio con una sonrisa burlona en su cara pero poco a poco se fue tornando en una más preocupada cuando vio que yo no le prestaba ninguna atención. No lo sabía porque lo estuviera mirando sino porque Emmet, el cuñado de Alice, me estaba diciendo. Él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, al menos yo no le había dicho nada, pero él solo decía que ambos éramos como libros abiertos para él así que estuvo todo el baile diciéndome lo que Edward hacía.

¿Puedes parar? De verdad no necesito saber lo que Edward hace o no – le dije harta y gracias al cielo en ese momento paró la música. – Vamos con Alice.

Caminamos hacia mi amiga pero cuando vi que Edward también iba hacia allí, me escapé hacia el tocador mientras Emmet se reía. No podía enfrentarme a él aún, tenía que coger fuerzas. Entré en el tocador y me encontré con lady Denaly y lady Whitness ambas retocándose el peinado frente al espejo. Cuando me vieron entrar ambas se quedaron en silencio como si las hubiera interrumpido en medio de una interesante conversación. Las saludé a ambas y me fui a la esquina más alejada y me senté intentando relajarme. Ambas no tardaron mucho en retomar su conversación al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de irme y al principio no les presté atención pero una frase llamó mi atención.

- ¿En la biblioteca de lady Hendricks? ¿De verdad? – le estaba preguntando Victoria a Tanya.

- Si – le dijo ella sonriendo. – De verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. Prácticamente me echó sobre el escritorio, me abrió el corpiño y se enterró en mí. Parecía poseído.

- ¿Y qué hiciste para que actuara así? – le preguntaba interesada Victoria.

- Solo le seguí como normalmente hago – dijo sonriendo Tanya – pero no sé, estaba como ansioso.

- Que suerte tienes amiga – Tanya rodó los ojos.

- Suerte hubiera sido si él hubiese terminado – le confesó ella.

- ¿No termino? – le preguntó sorprendida Victoria.

- No – dijo Tanya – creo que alguien nos interrumpió y él salió corriendo de la habitación después de vestirse.

Yo ya no podía escuchar más así que me levanté de un salto del sillón y salí de la habitación sin despedirme. No quería ir al salón atestado de gente donde tendría que poner una sonrisa en mi boca y ser amable con quien me saludara así que cogí otro pasillo que sabía que me dejaría en unas puertas que daban al jardín. Cuando salí al aire fresco me sentí un poco mejor.

Tanya Denaly. No sabía quien era la rubia con la que Edward había estado pero después de enterarme no me sorprendía que fuera ella. Tanya era famosa por acostarse con todos los hombres casados que le pudieran dar algún beneficio. Ella se había casado siendo muy joven, dieciséis años, con un hombre que bien podría haber sido su abuelo, pensando que su marido no tardaría mucho en morirse y la dejaría a ella viuda y con una buena fortuna pero hoy, diez años después, su marido seguía fuerte como un roble.

No debía pensar en eso, debía dejar la relación con Edward en el pasado y seguir adelante, encontrar a un buen hombre y casarse y tener hijos. Eso la haría feliz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – tiesa me quedé cuando lo escuché. Me di la vuelta lentamente. Ante mí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. Noté como sus ojos buscaban los míos y yo no quise sentirme pequeña en ese momento así que le devolví la mirada, intentando que mis ojos transmitiera toda la frialdad de mi corazón.

- No sabía no pudiera salir sola – le dije fríamente.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba un paso hacia mí.

- ¿Perdona? – no entendía su pregunta.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? – me preguntó Edward.

- En casa – le dije sin más – no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones lord Masen.

Él me miró con sorpresa al haberlo llamado así pues hacia mucho tiempo que lo llamaba Edward.

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo él recuperándose.

- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar – le dije e intenté rodearlo para volver al salón pero él me cogió del brazo y me acercó a él.

- Estás equivocada – su voz sonaba dura, cualquier otra persona se lo habría pensando dos veces antes de llevarle la contraria – tenemos una boda que planear – yo me quedé tan sorprendida que hasta me reí en su cara. No podía pensar que yo aún seguiría queriendo casarme con él después de lo que vi.

- No voy a casarme contigo – le dije claramente – no entiendo como aún puedes pensar que seguiría adelante con la boda.

- Bella sé que lo viste no fue de tu agrado – me dijo él. ¿No fue de mi agrado? Claro que no fue de mi agrado idiota, pensé – pero yo en ningún momento te dije que te sería fiel –. Mi respiración se cortó en ese momento.

- Tienes razón – le dije con la voz tan firme como podía ya que mi corazón se estaba volviendo a romper – yo lo supuse.

- Mira Bella quizás no fuera inteligente por mi parte.. involucrarme con – se quedó callado no queriendo decir el nombre de la mujer con la que había estado.

- Lady Tanya – le dije y él me miró sorprendido – la acabo de escuchar contándole a su buena amiga Lady Victoria lo que ocurrió esa noche.

- Ella no debería estar contando esas cosas y más en un sitio donde cualquiera la puede escuchar – dijo él enfadado.

- Eso díselo a ella – le dije y después resuelta a terminar con esto de una vez le dije – pero mira Edward, siendo sincera yo no esperaría menos que fidelidad en mi matrimonio. No voy a ser un objeto que mi marido pueda usar para que le organice la casa, las fiestas y que le dé herederos, yo quiero más en mi matrimonio y pensé que contigo lo tendría pero me he equivocado y gracias a Dios me he dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde así que no tenemos por qué casarnos. Considerate liberado de cualquier responsabilidad para conmigo.

- No estás hablando en serio – sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mirándome sin comprender nada – ¿te das cuenta de qué en este momento podrías estar embarazada?

- No lo estoy – le dije sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón. Ahí va otro trozo de él, pensé – mi periodo apareció unos días después de aquella noche así que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

- Pero yo te deshonré – dijo y yo me reí.

- No Edward – le dije y entonces dejé que mi mascara resbalara por mi cara y que viera todo mi dolor. Su respiración se entrecortó y yo aparté mi mirada – yo me deshonré a mí misma al entregarme a un hombre como tú. Siempre pensé que sería más lista que eso, que vería cuando un hombre solo quería utilizarme y que me alejaría de él pero tú con tus palabras bonitas y tus caricias hiciste que olvidara mi buen juicio y me enamoré pero eso se acabó porque no pienso volver a caer en tus redes.

Después de decirle esas palabra, conseguí zafarme de su agarre y me encaminé a la entrada al salón hasta que lo escuché:

- Bella te necesito – yo me di la vuelta y lo miré. Él aún estaba de espaldas a mí supongo que mirando al horizonte.

- No Edward – le dije suavemente – lo único que necesitas es una esposa sumisa a la que no le importe que te acuestes con otras.

- Bella – casi gruñó dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

- Solo hay una cosa que puedes decir para que vuelva aceptar casarme contigo – él me miró sorprendido y esperanzado – pero es la única palabra que sabré que nunca será sincera porque tú jamás me querrás.

Edward POV.

Vi como se alejaba hacia el salón y yo me quedé allí aún aturdido. No podía creer lo que había pasado, ella me había dejado. Siempre pensé que lo podríamos arreglar, que lo que había entre Bella y yo era más fuerte que una tontería como esta, que ella sería lista y sabría ver las ventajas que casarse conmigo tenían pero no había sido así. Ella quería fidelidad, escupí la palabra en mis pensamientos sabiendo que eso jamás podría dárselo.

Pasaron las semanas y cada vez que la veía en los salones mi estómago se retorcía más y más. La veía bailar y sonreírle a los hombres con los que hablaba pero para mí nunca hubo ninguna mirada sino hubiera sido porque en algunas ocasiones cuando ella pensaba que nadie la veía su cara mostraba la tristeza que sentía, pensaría que ella jamás me había querido. Y extrañamente, esos momentos en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, me hacían sentir peor. Yo no quería que ella sufriera por mi causa, yo quería que ella fuera feliz pero que lo fuera a mi lado.

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Hacia unos días había salido de juerga con unos amigos un poco depravados y fuimos a un garito donde las prostitutas eran muy buenas pero extrañamente ninguna de ellas llamó mi atención, solo podía pensar en Bella.

Fue unos días después cuando supe que la iba a perder definitivamente.

Estábamos en el baile anual de Lady Prescott cuando Jacob Black, un buen amigo, se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Felicitadme – dijo él sonriendo tanto que pensé que se le partiría la mandíbula.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Emmet confuso como todos.

- Porque pronto seré un hombre felizmente casado – dijo él y todos lo miramos sorprendidos – dentro de unos meses la señorita Isabella Swan será mi esposa.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos y luego la vista de Jasper y Emmet se dirigió a mí. Yo solo busqué con la mirada a Bella que estaba junto a su padre. Parecían hablar y de repente ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- Ella no parece muy feliz – dijo Emmet.

- Lo estará cuando nos casemos – dijo Jake – solo tiene que hacerse a la idea.

- ¿No se lo has pedido a ella? – le pregunté.

- ¿Estás loco? Se habría negado – dijo Jacob riéndose.

- Vamos a buscar algo de beber para brindar por el afortunado – dijo Jasper cogiéndome del brazo para que no me abalanzara contra Jacob – ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – dijo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos oyera.

- La ha acorralado – le dije a Jasper – el muy maldito sabía que si se lo preguntaba a su padre él aceptaría porque es un maldito marqués.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – me espetó Jasper. – Tú la has dejado.

- Ella me dejo a mí – le dije a Jasper.

- No me importa – se estaba cabreando y eso no era bueno pero al demonio con Jasper, yo también estaba dolido – si la hubieras querido de verdad habrías luchado por ella y no la habrías abandonado.

- Yo no la he abandonado – dije rechinando los dientes.

- ¿ah no? Entonces ¿cómo explicas que vaya a casarse con otro? – me espetó él – si hubieras estado ahí para ella todos los días, si le hubieras demostrado que de verdad te importa como sé que lo hace ella no se casaría con otro, ella no se entregaría a otro.

En ese momento no pude controlarme y le estampé el puño en la cara a mi cuñado. Pero él se lo había buscado, me había llevado al límite y él lo sabía.

- ¿Aún puedes decir que no te importa? – dijo después de limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

Me volví a abalanzar sobre él pero unos brazos me sujetaron y mientras yo me revolvía para soltarme vi llegar a mi hermana corriendo asustada hacia nosotros y me maldije.

- Jasper ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a su esposo levatándole la cara con sus finas manos para ver el daño que mi puño había hecho en su cara.

- No te preocupes mi amor – le dijo él con una sonrisa – no es nada.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? – se volvió hacia mí después de asegurarse de que su marido estaba bien.

- Suéltame Emmet – le dije a mi amigo que me sujetaba. Cuando lo hizo me acerqué a mi hermana y a su esposo – lo siento, de verdad. No sé que me ha pasado.

- No te preocupes Edward – me dijo Jasper sonriéndome – sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría pero algún día te lo devolveré – miró a Alice que aún lo miraba preocupada y entendí el mensaje ´´cuando no esté mi esposa delante´´.

Yo me di la vuelta para irme de aquella horrible fiesta pero mis ojos se toparon con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que me miraban preocupados. Si ella supiera por qué le había pegado a mi cuñado seguramente no me miraría así. Quizás si se lo dijera ella se casaría conmigo en vez de con Jacob.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y yo pasé por su lado para marcharme de aquella casa.

Bella POV.

Mi padre me había sorprendido con la noticia de que me iba a casar con el marqués Jacob Black y ahora estaba en un problema monumental. Se suponía que yo tendría que ser virgen y por supuesto no lo era. Ese pensamiento me llevó a otro. Tendría que acostarme con alguien que no era Edward. Tendría que darle hijos a ese hombre, ser su esposa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Jacob Black no era un mal hombre, pero no era Edward. Y yo quería a Edward aunque me hubiese traicionado pero tenía que mirar hacia adelante y pensar en mi futuro, un futuro que yo había dibujado sin Edward en él. Al menos Black era un buen hombre y sabía que me trataría bien, que sería un buen marido y quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlo, no como a Edward porque eso sería imposible pero si como una esposa normal del Londres del 1815 podía llegar a querer a su marido. Así que armándome de valor, fui hasta el estudio de mi padre y llamé esperando que pudiera recibirme.

- Pase – escuché su voz a través de la puerta.

- Papa – le dije cuando entré y cerré detrás de mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo hija?– me preguntó levantando la vista de sus escritos.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – y añadí – es importante. – mi padre arqueó una de sus cejas y se levanto de su silla para sentarse en el sillón al lado de la chimenea e indicarme con una seña que me sentara en el otro. Yo tome aire y me senté.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu boda con Jacob Black? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Si – le dije – pero no es lo que tu piensas – ni se lo imaginaría, pensé. Tomé valor y lo solté: – no soy virgen papa. – él me miró por unos segundos sin decirme nada.

- ¿Cómo que no eres virgen? – me preguntó con la voz ronca y yo me sonrojé.

- Pues verás – empecé pero él me cortó.

- No quiero los detalles, sé muy bien como una chica deja de ser virgen – sin poder aguantarse más, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasearse por delante de la chimenea.

- Bueno solo quería decírtelo porque supongo que Jacob esperará a una chica virgen y yo no lo soy, no te voy a dar detalles y ni con quién fue solo debes saber que eso se acabo hace mucho y que no fui obligada ni mucho menos solo me enamoré pero me di cuenta tarde de que ese hombre no era para mí – lo dije todo de sopetón mientras mi padre me miraba – sé que no esperabas esto pero tenía que decírtelo ahora y no que te enteraras después de la boda cuando Jacob te viniera a reclamar.

- Supongo que podremos inventarnos algo – dijo mi padre después de estar unos segundos en silencio – supongo que podemos decirle que fue por culpa del caballo, esas cosas pasan – parecía que hablaba para sí mismo pero de repente me miró – espero que al menos puedas fingir ignorancia en tu lecho matrimonial, solo al principio.

- Eso puedo hacerlo – le dije intentando contener la sonrisa.

- Más te vale – su sonrisa salió – anda sal de aquí.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché. Preferiría no haberle dicho nada pero se lo debía. Si me casara con Edward no habría este problema, pensé con tristeza.

Edward POV.

El anunció de la boda salió unos días después en el periódico. La boda sería en tres meses y decía que los novios estaban muy entusiasmados. No salí de mi casa en unos días pues necesitaba pensar en todo lo que Jasper me había dicho.

Quizás él tuviera razón. Quizás si la hubiera perseguido o le hubiera mandado regalos o simplemente hubiera ido a ver a su padre como había hecho Jacob y le hubiera contado todo lo que entre ellos había pasado para estas alturas ya estarían casados.

La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su risa, su cuerpo, sus ojos cuando me miraban divertidos o cuando se enojaba conmigo, echaba de menos nuestras citas a escondidas tan cargadas de pasión. Echaba de menos poder pasar mis manos por su cabello caoba, poder besar sus labios, ver como ella se mordía su labio inferior que estaba ligeramente más lleno que el superior mientras yo la desnudaba. Dios la echaba tanto de menos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Ella me había pedido fidelidad y yo le había dicho que eso nunca lo tendría de mí pero llevaba siéndole fiel a su recuerdo los últimos dos meses. La quería, no, la amaba y por estúpido la iba a perder.

Unas semanas después sin previo aviso me la encontré cuando salía de una de las muchas boutiques que habían en Bond Street. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos como hacíamos al principio y mi cuerpo reaccionó ante ella. Bella iba acompañada por una doncella que nos miraba desconcertada.

- Necesito hablar contigo – y le tendí una mano pidiendo por favor que la aceptara.

- Ve al coche Marie – le dijo ella a su doncella – yo voy en un momento.

- Pero señora –comenzó a decir la doncella pero ella la cortó.

- Por favor – le pidió. Marie suspiró y fue hacia un coche que había parado frente a la tienda.

- Ven – le dije y nos conducí hacia el callejón que había junto a la tienda. Nos tapaba de la gente unas grades cajas apiladas así que si alguien quería vernos tendría que adentrarse en el callejón. Yo, ya sin poder contenerme, la agarré del brazo y estampé mis labios contra los de ella.

Bella POV.

Bella al principio se quedó estática, sin responder. Pero luego su cuerpo tomó el control y le respondió el beso. Lo abracé por el cuello para tenerlo más cerca de mí mientras escuché como él gruñía y me cogió por los muslos y me alzó del suelo sin despegar nuestros labios. Yo rodeé con mis piernas sus caderas y pude sentir su miembro preparado contra mi centro y en ese momento recordé. Era casi la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado con Tanya. Mi cuerpo se congeló y él lo notó. Apartó poco a poco su cabeza de la mía para mirarme y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, hablé:

- Por favor, suéltame – le pedí y vi como sus ojos se abrían y en un segundo estaba en mis pies de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?– me preguntó él alzándome el rostro para verme la cara.

- Así te encontré con ella – le dije intentando que las lagrimas que contenían mis ojos se quedaran donde estaban y no corrieran por mi cara pero esa vez no tuve tanta suerte y noté como mis ojos se desbordaban – ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de tí de la misma manera que yo ahora.

- Dios Santo Bella – gimió él. Me cogió la cara con las manos y con los pulgares me limpio las lagrimas sin dejar de mirarme – lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No pensé, toda la semana que estuve fuera te eché de menos y eso me asustó como la mierda. No quería admitir que te necesitaba a mi lado y cuando entré en esa fiesta buscándote, ansioso por tenerte, Tanya se echó en mis brazos y pensé: tengo que demostrar que no la necesito. Pero no eras tú Bella y cuando abrí mis ojos y te vi allí, mirándome con tanto dolor, mi mundo se tambaleó.

- Cállate – le dije no queriendo escuchar sus mentiras.

- No puedo callar lo que siento –me dijo él. Edward me abrazó fuerte y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello – te necesito Bella, te necesito tanto.

- No – dije intentando soltarme de su abrazo.

- Te dije que no te sería fiel pero llevo todo este tiempo siéndole fiel a tu recuerdo – le dije desesperado porque me escuchara – solo has sido tú en todo este tiempo y solo serás tú para mí.

- No digas más mentiras – le grité y lo empujé para apartarlo de mí – no te creo.

- Por favor Bella – me suplicó él y yo salí corriendo de nuevo no queriendo escuchar sus palabras.

Me subí al carruaje donde una nerviosa Marie me esperaba y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas que estaba intentando contener, salieron libremente acompañados por unos fuertes sollozos.

Edward POV.

Faltaban cuatro días para la boda de Bella. Llevaba contando los días desde el encuentro en el callejón con ella. Bella aún me quería eso lo tenía claro pero necesitaba hacerla entender que yo a ella también la amaba. Y así sin pensármelo, me encontré a las cuatro de la mañana frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Llamé esperando que su padre estuviera despierto.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el mayordomo después de abrir la puerta.

- Conde de Masen – le dije tendiéndole mi tarjeta – vengo a ver al señor Swan.

- Veré si puede recibirle – me dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar al vestíbulo de la gran casa. Vi como el mayordomo se iba en busca de su señor y yo no pude evitar pensar que ahí arriba estaría Bella dormida. – Si me acompaña. – dijo el mayordomo cuando volvió.

Seguí al mayordomo por un corredor de la casa hacia lo que suponía sería su estudio y no me equivocaba. El señor Swan estaba detrás de su escritorio tras una montaña de papeles que se sostenían precariamente. Cuando entramos, el señor Swan levantó la vista y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales que los de su hija pero los de él no tenía su calidez.

- ¿Necesita algo el señor? – le preguntó el mayordomo a su patrón.

- No Jenkins – le dijo levantándose y quitándose las gafas que llevaba hace un instante – puedes retirarte. – Jenkins hizo una reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él – ¿A qué le debo el placer de su visita lord Masen?

- Verá señor – no sabía como decirle esto sin que me diera un puñetazo en toda la cara – no puede dejar que su hija se case con Black.

Él me miró sorprendido. Sin entender nada.

- ¿Y por qué debo hacer eso? – me preguntó tranquilo.

- Porque él no la ama como lo hago yo – confesé al fin – y le puedo asegurar que ella me ama a mí.

- ¿Mi hija sabe que está usted aquí? – me preguntó como si nada.

- No – le respondí y agregué – si lo supiera me mataría.

- ¿Y dice que usted la ama y ella a usted también? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- Por favor, llámeme Edward – le dije porque no quería que andáramos con formalidades.

- Yo aún no sé si debo dejar que me llame por mi nombre Edward – me dijo él y vi que estaba muerto. Tragué saliva. – cuénteme.

- Bella y yo nos íbamos a casar hace algunos meses – su padre me miró sorprendido – se lo pedí a ella y me dijo que si, tenía que hacer algunas cosas en mis tierras por lo que decidí esperar a volver para hablar con usted pero cuando volví cometí un error y le mentí.

- Le mentiste – repitió él y yo especifiqué:

- Me acosté con otra y ella me vio – confesé. Él cogió aire y yo me temí lo peor.

- Asumo que fue en el baile de lady Hendricks y que por eso ella se fue de esa manera – dijo Swan y yo asentí.

- El caso es que ella después no quiso saber nada de mí, estaba dolida y la entendía pero no pensé que llegara a romper el compromiso pero lo hizo.

- Pues claro que lo hizo – dijo su padre y por primera vez desde que empecé a hablar, él se movió y fue a echarse un buen vaso de whisky.

- El caso es que no a dejado que me acerque a ella, ni siquiera a dejado que le escriba, nada – yo estaba de los nervios – yo estaba desesperado hasta que hace unas semanas tuvimos un encuentro y me di cuenta de que ella aún me quiere, sé que ella me quiere y yo quiero casarme con ella.

- El problema es Edward – dijo el señor Swan después de unos minutos en silencio – que esta misma mañana, el señor Black y yo hemos firmado el acuerdo matrimonial y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

Mi mundo se me cayó encima. Claro que sabía lo que significaba. Su padre le había cedido a Jacob su hija. Bella era de Jacob. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y me di la vuelta no queriendo que ese hombre me viera llorar. Me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme de allí y tirarme al río.

- Pero – cuando lo escuché me paré y me quedé quieto, esperando a que hablara – yo incluí una clausula en el contrato que Jacob aceptó.

- ¿Qué clausula? – le pregunté con la voz ronca de contener las lagrimas.

- Bella podrá negarse a casarse con Jacob en cualquier momento y entonces el contrato será nulo – yo me quedé estático. Mi corazón se abrió en ese momento por la alegría que sentí. No la había perdido, aún tenía una oportunidad. – pero solo ella podrá negarse, yo no puedo obligarla ni romper el contrato.

- Ella no se casará con Black – le dije después de darme la vuelta y acercarme a él.

- Estás muy seguro de eso – me dijo Swan.

- Claro que estoy seguro – le dije sonriéndole – tan seguro como estoy de que la amo y de que ella me ama a mí.

- Bien – dijo él – pero antes de hablar con ella me vas a dejar a mí hacerlo, tengo algunas cosas que contarle.– yo lo miraba sin entender nada – cuando ella esté disponible te lo haré saber.

Bella POV.

Tres días para mi boda. Tres día para ser Isabella Black, marquesa de Moon. Lo que daría por ser condesa de Masen en su lugar.

No quería pensar en eso, no debía hacerlo. Después del encuentro que tuve con Edward en el callejón no había podido dejar de llorar en todo el día. Marie estaba asustada y mandó llamar a Alice que llegó con sus casi siete meses de embarazo a consolarme a mí. Ella sabía que algo malo pasaba pero yo no era capaz de decirle porque sabía que ella iría directamente a ver a su hermano y no quería que se preocupara en su estado. Estuve todo el día en sus brazos e incluso se quedó a dormir conmigo esa noche pues no quería dejarme sola. Al día siguiente no me sentía mucho mejor pero supe, cuando miré a Alice, que tendría una vida. Que me casaría y que tendría hijos y que sería feliz. Y que Edward siempre estaría en mi corazón más no en mi cabeza.

- Bella tu papa te llama a su estudio – Marie me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yo me levanté de la mesa donde estaba desayunando y me dirigí hacia el estudio de mi papa. Cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta y mi padre esperándome frente a la chimenea.

- Entra – me dijo él y yo le obedecí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Él me miraba raro y yo no sabía que ocurría – anoche tuve una visita.

- ¿Si? – le pregunté sin poder imaginarme quien podría ser.

- Si, el Conde de Masen vino a verme – yo me quedé pálida y tuve que sujetarme al respaldar del sillón para mantenerme en pie – y me contó una historia bastante interesante.

- Papa – comencé pero él levantó la mano para que guardara silencio. Yo tragué fuerte.

- Ahora soy yo quien quiere contarte una historia – yo lo miré sin entender – siéntate por favor. – y lo hice sin dejar de mirarlo. - Cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Edward – comenzó – conocí a una chica estupenda, maravillosa y nos enamoramos profundamente – suponía que hablaba de mama – pero ella era terca y yo muy tozudo también. Ella me decía que me quería por completo para ella y yo siempre le salía con alguna escusa tonta para no tener que abrirle mi corazón hasta que un día por imbécil la perdí. – yo lo miraba anonadada por lo que me estaba contando, al parecer no hablaba de mama – cuando por fin supe darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya era tarde, estaba solo a unos días de su boda y ya todos los contratos habían sido firmados así que nos tuvimos que resignar a vivir el uno sin el otro. – me miró y me sonrió pero aún así pude ver la tristeza en su mirada – poco después conocí a tu madre y vi lo buena que era ella y decidí casarme. Ella estaba enamorada de mí y aunque yo no podía corresponderla en sus sentimientos aún así decidió que no importaba, que su amor era suficiente para los dos – mi padre miraba el fuego pero parecía que se encontraba muchos años atrás en el pasado – jamás le fui infiel a tu madre – me miró y luego volvió la vista al fuego – solo le fui infiel al recuerdo de mi amada. Yo intenté hacer feliz a tu madre pero una noche, en un baile, sin esperarlo me topé con ella y tu madre se dio cuenta. Ese noche ella estuvo más callada que nunca y me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño sin proponérmelo y ese día decidí que jamás volvería a causarle dolor a mi esposa e intenté hacerla lo más feliz que pude. Poco después llegaste tú y mi corazón se llenó de una alegría inmensa pero una parte de mí no podía evitar pensar en que diferente hubiera sido ese momento si en vez de con Renné lo estuviera viviendo con mi preciosa chica. Tu madre se dio cuenta por supuesto, ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo pero no me lo reprochó, simplemente me miró y me dijo ´´yo también desearía que fueras feliz con ella´´. La quise mucho más después de eso. – mi padre me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos iguales a los míos – han pasado todos estos años y aún la sigo amando y cada vez que la veo en algún baile o por la calle y nuestras miradas se cruzan pienso lo que pudo ser y no fue Bella, pienso en la vida que perdí, en la felicidad que perdí – él se incorporó en el sillón – pero no me arrepiento porque te tengo aquí conmigo y eres lo que más quiero por encima de todas las cosas – mis ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido a ralla mis lagrimas, no pudieron más y las dejaron correr libres por mis mejillas – pero si te cuento esto Bella es para evitar que cometas en mismo error que yo. Edward te quiere pequeña y yo sé que tú a él también y yo quiero que seas feliz. Me importa poco si es con un conde, un marqués o un panadero, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad.

- Pero ya se han firmado los papeles – le dije con voz ronca por el llanto. Mi padre me miro y me sonrió.

- Había una clausula en el contrato que decía que podrías echarte atrás en cualquier momento – yo lo miré sorprendida y una esperanza despertó en mi pecho – no imaginé en ningún momento que esto podía pasar pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

- Entonces, si decido no casarme con Jacob ¿la boda se podría suspender? – le pregunté intentando entender todo esto.

- Si cariño – me contestó mi padre sonriéndome – en cualquier momento antes de decir el si quiero.

- Oh papa – sin pensarlo me eché en sus brazos y lo abracé fuertemente. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados pero cuando nos soltamos ambos sonreíamos ya sin lagrimas – ¿Puedo preguntar quién era ella?

- Sue Clearwater – me respondió él.

- Oh – una belleza desde luego, pensé. – sigue casada – le dije.

- Si – me contestó él – y ni siquiera puedo desear la muerte de su marido porque el tipo me cae bien. La ha tratado bien todos estos años y yo no puedo pedir más.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y apareció Jenkins con un sobre en la mano. Mi padre se levantó con una sonrisa en su cara, cogió el sobre y despachó a Jenkins. Después fue hacia mí y me entregó el sobre. Yo lo miré sin entender y lo abrí para ver que era. Cuando lo vi, me quedé estática en el asiento.

- Papa – susurré sin dejar de mirar el papel.

- Ahora puedes escoger el futuro que quieras pequeña – me dijo él y yo lo miré con lagrimas en mis ojos.

- Gracias.

Edward POV.

No sabía a que hora me había acostado anoche pero suponía que después del amanecer así que no le hizo mucha gracia que su ayuda de cámara lo despertara cuando aún no era ni mediodía.

- Mierda Fred, déjame dormir – le dije tapándome la cabeza con las mantas.

- No soy Fred – abrí mis ojos debajo de las mantas y rápidamente las quité de encima de mí para ver a la persona que estaba a los pies de mi cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sorprendido por verla allí.

- Hablé con mi padre – me dijo Bella en un susurro mirándome a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo – ¿de verdad me quieres?

- No, no te quiero preciosa – le dije levantándome de la cama sin importarme mi desnudez y acercándome a ella – te amo, te amo más que a mi vida.

En ese momento ella me sonrió y me tendió un papel que no me había dado cuenta, llevaba entre sus manos. Yo sin entender nada lo cogí y lo miré y lo que vi me hizo ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El papel en realidad era una licencia especial con el nombre de Bella y el mío y que nos permitía casarnos en cualquier momento. Incluso ahora mismo. Yo miré a Bella sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sin poder contenerme más la cogí entre mis brazos y la besé.

Sin pararme a pensar en la gente que podía haber en la casa, la llevé hacia la cama y la tumbé allí conmigo encima. No dejaba su boca en ningún momento mientras la despojaba de su ropa y sentía como sus delicadas manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo. La había echado tanto de menos todos estos meses. Al final me tuve que separar de ella para poder quitarle el vestido. Su peinado se había desecho a causa de mis dedos que, avariciosos, quisieron tocar todos sus rizos y ahora se veía mortalmente sexy tumbada en mi cama con su vestido en su cintura y todo su pelo alborotado. Mientras me paraba a admirar su belleza, su mano, curiosa y traviesa, agarró mi miembro y me tuve que agarrar al poste de la cama para no caerme. Cuando la miré, ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y yo no pude evitar reírme.

- Un día de estos me vas a matar mujer – le dije con la voz ronca. Volví a mi tarea de desnudarla y en cuestión de segundos la tenía totalmente desnuda encima de mi cama, de nuestra cama y yo no pude evitar acariciar sus suaves piernas, de los pies hasta sus caderas. Ella gemía y se movía en la cama mientras yo la acariciaba. Cada vez más arriba, su vientre y sus pechos. Sus adorables pechos. Tenía que probarlos.

- Por favor Edward – me dijo ella con una voz tan ronca por la excitación que me hizo gemir – te he echado tanto de menos que solo puedo pensar en tenerte dentro de mí.

Su confesión me volvió loco por lo que, después de comprobar que estaba lista para mí, me introduje dentro de ella lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

- Mírame preciosa – le dije dándole suaves besos en sus perfectos labios mientras me movía dentro de ella muy suavemente – quiero ver tus preciosos ojos.

Ella los abrió y me miró con tanto amor que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo pensando en qué había hecho yo para merecerme a esta mujer. Sin desviar nuestras miradas en ningún momento, me moví dentro de ella cada vez más rápido. Sus gemidos junto con sus frases de más Edward o Dios cuanto he echado esto de menos, me volvían loco y ya sin poder contenerme más después de estar tantos meses deseándola me dejé ir y comencé a moverme contra ella a un ritmo casi violento. Escuchaba la cama pegar contra la pared y los gemidos de mi Bella cada vez más fuertes y sin apenas darme cuenta, de repente sentí como si su interior se abrazaba más aún a mi polla dejándome casi sin respiración y cuando escuché el grito de ella, yo me dejé ir en su interior.

Con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, salí suavemente de ella y me tumbé a su lado sin soltarla. Ella tenía en la cara la misma expresión que tantas veces le había visto, como una gatita satisfecha después de beberse su gran tazón de leche.

- Te amo – le dije y ella volvió su mirada hacia mí.

- Te amo – me dijo ella – ¿Cuándo podemos casarnos?

- Cuanto antes – le dije sonriéndole y ella saltando encima de mí gritó:

- Oh por Dios, ¡si!

1 año después.

No había planeado pasar mi primer aniversario con mi esposa de esta manera, pero aquí estaba, sentado en las escaleras con mi cabeza enterrada entre mis manos sufriendo por ella y es que esto era culpa mía. Yo soy el responsable y ella estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Cuando escuché otro grito que provenía del piso de arriba me levanté de un salto.

- No puedo más tengo que subir – dije subiendo ya las escaleras.

- Edward vuelve aquí ahora mismo – me grito mi hermana desde abajo. – lo único que harás será empeorarlo, tú presencia no la va a ayudar.

Sabiendo que lo que mi hermana decía era cierto, agaché la cabeza y volví a bajar las escaleras de mi casa hasta donde ella se encontraba junto con mi suegro y mi cuñado. Ella me abrazó cuando se escuchó otro grito.

- Ella estará bien – me dijo mi hermana cuando me separé de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté.

- Porque yo estoy aquí ¿no? Y he pasado por lo mismo que ella – me dijo sonriéndome. – Es doloroso y podría jurar que ella ahora misma estará diciendo que jamás volverás a tocarla pero créeme que en cuanto todo termine se le habrá olvidado el dolor.

- Ojala – dije.

Ayer en la noche, cuando rompió aguas y comenzaron los dolores, no pensé en ningún momento que tardaría tanto pero habían pasado veintiséis horas y ella seguía en labor de parto y solo podía pensar que si yo estaba cansado ella lo estaría aún más.

Pasó otra hora y de repente el llanto de un bebe se oyó por toda la casa. Yo levanté la cabeza hacia el sonido y no pude evitar sonreír a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Alice se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación y Jasper se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Felicidades papa – me dijo cuando me soltó.

Yo me volví hacia Charlie quien estaba mirando hacia las escaleras. En algún momento su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- En un momento Alice nos traerá al pequeño – dijo Jasper mientras yo miraba ansiosamente hacia lo alto de las escaleras y unos segundos después apareció mi hermana y en sus brazos traía a un bebe enrollado en una suave mantita de lana rosa.

- Creo que la manta nos lo ha chivado – escuché que decía Charlie a mi espalda.

Cuando mi hermana llegó a mi altura, me miró y me sonrió. Yo me acerqué a ver al bebe y me volví a enamorar en ese instante. Era el bebe más bonito que hubiera visto nunca. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados y era todo moflete pero podía distinguir los labios y la naricilla de Bella pero su pelo era del mismo color que el mío.

- Felicidades papa – me dijo Alice pasándome al bebe – tienes una preciosa niña.

Yo no pude apartar mis ojos de mi hija. Mi hija, se escuchaba tan bien. Mía y de Bella.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? – le pregunté a mi hermana.

- Ella está bien – me dijo Alice tranquilizándome – está muy cansada y ahora mismo se está limpiando. Cuando esté lista nos llamaran.

El bebe fue pasando de brazo en brazo hasta que volvió a los míos. Yo estaba muy feliz de tener a mi hija conmigo pero deseaba ver a mi esposa.

- Ya pueden verla – la comadrona se había acercado a la escalera.

Yo cogí a mi hija más fuerte y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi esposa. Entré en nuestro dormitorio y allí, encima de mi cama se encontraba la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

- Estás horroroso – me dijo ella sonriéndome.

- Tú estás preciosa – le dije acercándome a la cama para darle un beso. Me senté a su lado con nuestra hija aún en mis brazos – Mira lo que hemos creado.

- Tiene tu pelo – me dijo ella sonriéndome.

- Y tus labios y tu nariz – le sonreí yo a ella.

- Es una niña – me dijo ella y yo tan absorto estaba en mi hija no me di cuenta del tono de preocupación de ella.

- Es perfecta – le dije.

- ¿No te importa que no sea un niño? – me preguntó y ya la mire. Ella estaba seria, esperando mi respuesta.

- Claro que no Bella – le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios – es más no vamos a tener más hijos, no volveré a dejar que pases por algo así.

- Si es por algo como este bebe de aquí – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – volvería a pasar una y mil veces por ello.

- Te amo – le dije.

- Te amo – me respondió y luego miramos a nuestra preciosa hija y ambos dijimos a la vez:

- Te amamos Rennesme.

Espero que les guste.


End file.
